


Affection too Shy to Convey   - 言葉にならないきみへの想い -

by kai357



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai357/pseuds/kai357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>アーサーはドッグタグから視線を外してイームスをにらみつけた。「これがなんなのかは知っている。なんで、おれにくれようとしているんだ？」<br/>……もしくは、イームスとつきあっていることに誰より遅く気づき、パニックに陥ったあげく、フローチャートをせっせと作るアーサーのお話。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection too Shy to Convey   - 言葉にならないきみへの想い -

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Affection too Shy to Convey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561213) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



> Thank you so much sarahyyy for allowing me to translate this adorable fic. I had so much fun :)  
> これは上記リンクの作品を、作者様のご承諾をいただいて翻訳したものです。sarahyyyさま、本当にありがとうございました♡
> 
> ＊ ワードカウントが日本語だと正常に機能しないようなんですが、原作のワード数は2236ワードですので、日本語訳もそれに準じた長さです。

 

 

アーサーは、イームスが差し出しているチェーンをしばらくじっと見つめていた。

「大丈夫か、ダーリン？」とイームスが笑う。アーサーは目を瞬かせ、小さな声で不審げに聞いた。

「これはなんだ、イームス？」

イームスが、にっこりとその不揃いな歯まで見えるような笑みを浮かべ、「おれのドッグタグだ、女王陛下の軍隊にいたころの。それ以外のなんに見える？」とからかうと、アーサーはドッグタグから視線を外してイームスをにらみつけた。

「これがなんなのかは知っている。なんで、おれにくれようとしてるんだ？」

イームスはなにも答えず、ただアーサーを見つめ返していたが、そのくちびるは笑いをこらえているかのようにぴくぴくと震えていた。  
アーサーはぱちくりと瞬きをした後、ドッグタグを見て、それからまたイームスに視線を戻した。「おれたちはそういう……」と言いかけ、もう一度言い直す。

「おれたちは、そういう関係じゃ……その、恋人同士じゃないぞ、イームス」

イームスはそれに対して眉を弓なりにあげて見せただけだったが、『本当にそうかな、かわいこちゃん？』という言外の問いかけがはっきりと伝わってきた。  
「おれたちは恋人同士じゃない」 アーサーはそう繰り返したが、自分でも自信がもてないでいるような口調だった。

「おれたちは、ただ……セックスするだけだ。おまえは、ときどきおれをここに泊まらせてくれる。便利だから。そして。そして……おれ専用の書斎がある、おまえの家なのに。そしておれはここ五ヶ月間ほかのどこにも泊まってないし、おれたちは買いものリストを一緒に作るし、おれはおまえの洗濯もするし、なんてこった、おまえはおれにドッグタグをくれようとしている。イームス、おれたちは恋人同士なのか？」

イームスはアーサーの手を取ると、ドッグタグをその手のひらに押しつけ、アーサーのくちびるの端にそっと触れるだけのキスを落とした。

「けっこう長くかかったな、気づくのに」と笑い、イームスが続ける。

「実はあと二十分で空港に着いてないといけないんだ、ラヴ。パニックに陥るのは、おれがブリュッセルから帰ってくるまで待っててもらえないか？」

アーサーは、再びぱちくりと瞬きをした。「おれたちが恋人同士……」

「どうやらそうらしいな」とイームスがあかるい笑顔を浮かべた。

自分たちが恋人同士となってどのぐらい経つのか、アーサーはいまひとつわからなかった。  
なにしろ、イームスとそういう関係になっていたことすら認識していなかったのだから。それなのにイームスはドッグタグを渡してくるし、だいたい恋愛のどの段階になったら恋人からドッグタグを渡されるものなんだろうか。そもそも、それはどういう意味なのか———。

「おれはドッグタグなんて持ってない」  
思考回路が停止している状態のアーサーの口から、そんな言葉がこぼされる。  
「おまえになにを渡すべきなんだ？」

アーサーにはまったく理解できないなんらかの理由で、イームスの笑顔がさらにあかるくなる。  
しかし、アーサーの質問に答えることなく、イームスは旅立っていった。「じゃあ、行ってくる。また後でな、ラヴ」なんていう科白を残して。  
ファッキン空港に、そしてそこからファッキン・ブリュッセルに。なぜなら、電話で仕事を断るのは「ラヴ、そんなの不作法じゃないか」ということで。  
なにがどうなって、仕事の合間にさくっとセックスする間柄から、一緒に住むようになって、しかも恋人同士になったのか、その大いなる謎を解こうとしているアーサーを残して。

アーサーは、数秒ほどぱちぱちと瞬きしながらイームスが出て行ったドアを見つめていたが、やがて書斎（アーサーの書斎、しかもどうやらアーサーが住んでいるらしいイームスの家にあるアーサーの書斎だ、いったいなにが起きたんだ）に移動した。フローチャートを作るために。

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

三杯目のコーヒーを飲みつつ、イームスとの恋愛に関するフローチャートのドラフトを五回ほど作り直したところで、アーサーはアリアドネに電話した。

『アーサー、いったいなんの用なの、パリはいま朝の四時なんだけど？』  
挨拶代わりにそんなことを言い、アリアドネが続けた。『撃たれたとかじゃないなら、承知しないわよ』

アーサーは、われ知らず笑みを浮かべた。

「撃たれてはいない、がっかりさせて悪いけれど」  
『じゃあ、なんだって朝の四時なんかに電話してきたのよ？』

あくびをしながら答えたアリアドネに、アーサーが問いかけた。

「なあ、アリ。……おれとイームスは、いつ恋人同士になったんだ？」  
『はあ？ 記念日かなにか忘れたの？ 私が知るわけないじゃない、イームスに聞けば？』  
「いや、そうじゃなくて」 アーサーはため息をつきながら続けた。  
「言い直すよ。……おれたちふたりの友人としての意見を聞きたいんだけど、おれたちはいつ頃からつきあい始めたと思う？」

またあくびをしながら、ろれつのまわっていない口調でアリアドネが答える。

『知らないわよ、たぶん二年前？ フィッシャーの次にやった仕事のあたり』  
「タナーの件か？」  
ショックを隠しきれない様子で、アーサーが大声をあげた。  
「あのとき、おれたちはまだセックスもしたことなかったんだぞ」  
『ほんとに？』 信じられない、という響き。  
『あの仕事のとき、あなたたちすっごいべたべたしてたのに。それにあなた、イームスにたくさん笑いかけてたし。私に笑いかけるよりぜんぜん多く』

ぱちくり、とアーサーは瞬きした。

「おれたちが……おれが。なんだって？」  
『あ、違うの？ んじゃ、八ヶ月前のチャンの件？ LAにあるイームスの家の権原証書にあなたの名前が載ってるのを見たから』  
「おれの名前がなにに載ってるって？！」

悲鳴まではいかないが、アーサーが出した声はそれに限りなく近かった。  
「ありえない。チャンの仕事の時点で、おれたちまだ二回しか寝てなかったのに」

ふうん、とアリアドネが興味なさげに鼻をならした。

『まあ、ピンとくるときってあるから』  
「なにがピンとくるんだ？！」

完全に取り乱した様子で叫んだアーサーに、あくび混じりの声が返される。  
『私が眠りの国に戻る頃合いだ、ってことがよ。起きてるときにまた聞いて。じゃあね、アーサー。おやすみ』

そう言い残し、電話が一方的に切られた。アーサーは慄きながら受話器をじっと見つめた。  
いままで、自分はいったいなにを見逃してきたんだろう？

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

「くそっ」

シドニーでイームスがディナーに連れて行ってくれて、カフスをプレゼントしてくれたときのことをホワイトボードに書き込もうとしたところで、アーサーは手を止めて悪態をついた。

「くそっ、本当だ。おれたち、つきあってるじゃないか」

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

ドムが不意打ちを受けたような顔で聞き返した。

「すまない、なんだって？」  
「イームスがドッグタグをくれたんだ」とアーサーは繰り返した。  
「おれはドッグタグを持ってないんだが、なにをあげればいいと思う？」  
「なんでおれに聞くんだ？」

そう言われれば、もっともである。実にいい質問だ、と思いつつ、アーサーは肩をすくめた。  
「モルがいたからには、恋愛のなにかしらを知っているんじゃないかと思うのが自然だろ。関係を確かなものにするために、彼女になにを贈ったんだ？」

ぽかんとした顔をされ、アーサーはため息をついて言い直した。

「モルにあげた、もっとも貴重な贈りものはなんだった？」  
「インセプションと言いたいところだけどな、あれがもっとも素晴らしい贈りものだったから。だが、完全に裏目に出てモルは死んでしまったし、おかげでおれは逃亡者になってしまったし。ああ、ほかにはナイフをあげたな。それもたくさん。あ、彼女の名前が彫られたナイフもあげたぞ！」

アーサーは、目の前にあるテーブルにごつんと頭を打ちつけた。  
いったいなぜ、自分はまだドムと友だちでいるんだろう？

「なにをあげるにしても……」  
ドムが話し始めたので、アーサーはいちおう顔をあげた。  
「やつにとって意味があるものであると同時に、おまえにとっても意味があるものをあげるようにしろよ？」

アーサーが、その（意外にも卓見した）情報を脳内で処理している最中に、ドムが続けた。  
「おれたちの最初の記念日みたいに。おれが八歳のときにダッドがくれた釣竿をモルにあげたんだ」

あんぐりと口を開けてドムを凝視しつつ、こどもたちから見えるところで頭をテーブルにがつんがつん打ちつけるのはお手本としてよくないからやめておくんだ、とアーサーは自らに言い聞かせた。  
「いったい全体、どうやってモルを振り向かせることができたんだ？」

眉ひとつ動かさずに、ドムが答える。  
「テキーラと暗い部屋、それにピニャータ*」 

アーサーは、テーブルに頭を打ちつけた。

（*中南米でこどものお祭りや誕生日などに使われる、なかにお菓子やおもちゃなどが入っている紙製のくす玉人形）

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

なにをイームスに贈るべきか、アーサーは思案をめぐらせた。

所有しているニューヨークのアパートメントの権原証書にイームスの名前を載せてもいいが、イームスがそうしたからお返しにやっているだけだと思われたくない。  
ふたりの家を買うこともできるけれど、このイームスの家が気に入らないからだと思われるのも嫌だった。贅を尽くしたバカンスに誘うという手もあるが、インドネシアに二週間ほどふたりで行ってきたばかりだ。アーサーは仕事の下調べだと思っていたが、それはインドネシア行きをアーサーに納得させるためにイームスが考えたただの口実だった、ということがいまならわかる。  
ほかの案としては……正直言って、アーサーはもはやほかになにも思いつかなかった。

「ファック」

アーサーはうめいた。

「なんだっておれは、軍隊に入っておかなかったんだ？！」

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

「もしおれが、イームスになにか……こう、個人的で意味のあるものをあげたいと思った場合、なにをあげたらいいと思う？」

アーサーの問いかけに、ユースフは一瞬沈黙してから口を開いた。  
『アーサー、恋愛ごとのアドバイスをぼくに聞いているのかい？』

アーサーは電話越しにため息をついた。  
「ああ、そのとおりだ」  
『……ぼくがいま、強いてなんらかの関係にあるのはピーターぐらいだってことは知ってるよな？』  
ユースフが、一呼吸置いて言う。『その、ペットのイグアナの』

じわじわと忍び寄ってくる偏頭痛を追いやるべく、アーサーはこめかみを揉んだ。  
「きみがイームスの親友だから聞いているんだ。なにか欲しいものがあるようなことを言ってなかったか？」  
『聞いたことないなあ』  
少しばかり申しわけなさそうにユースフが答える。  
『まあでも、自分にリボンを巻きつけてベッドのうえかどこかで悩ましいポーズをしながら帰りを待つ、とかなら鉄板じゃないか？』

アーサーは電話を一方的に切った。このイームスのとの恋愛関係とやらは、上手くいかない運命に違いない。

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

「あともう何日かブリュッセルで過ごすっていうのはどうだ？」

その夜、イームスが電話をかけてきたときにアーサーがそう提案すると、なんだって？ と問い返される。

『ドッグタグの件でパニックになっているのか？ おれが家に帰るまでパニックは取っておいてくれって言っただろ？』  
「パニックなんかしてない」

アーサーはそう嘘をつきながら、落ち着いた穏やかな声が出せたことに安堵した。

「ブリュッセルはいいところだし、どうせそこにいるんだから観光でもしてきたらどうかなと思っただけで」  
『アーサー、おれはおまえがパニックに陥っているときどんなふうに話すか知っているんだぞ』  
「パニックになっているようになんか話してないだろ、いま」

冷静な口調で返したアーサーに、イームスがたたみかける。

『だからじゃないか！ パニックになっているとき、おまえはパニックになってますみたいな感じにはならない。つまり、いまパニックしてるってことだ』  
「なんだそれ、わけがわからないぞ！」

そう叫んだアーサーは、気づけば腕をばたばたと振りまわしていて、イームスから見えていなくてよかった、と思う。

『アーサー』

優しい声で、イームスが話しかけてくる。まるでアーサーをなだめようとしているかのようだったが、ばからしい、おれはパニックなんかしてないのに、とアーサーは思い込むことにした。

『ダーリン。あんなの、ただおれのドッグタグだってだけじゃないか。いらないなら取っておかなくてもいいんだ』

けれど。それはまるで「おれのことがいらないなら取っておかなくてもいい」というように聞こえ、アーサーはなんと言葉を返せばいいのかわからなかった。そんなこと、思ったこともないのだから。

イームスがため息をつく。それは、なにもかもを諦めたかのような響きで、アーサーはとてつもなくひどい気分になった。

『アーサー。明日の夜、予定どおりに返るから。そのときに話そう、な？』

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

書斎でちびちびとスコッチを飲みながら、アーサーはイームスとの関係が書き出されたフローチャートを何時間も眺めた。  
十ヶ月前、よりにもよってラスベガスで始まる。一夜限りのはずだったのに、その二週間後にはベトナムでデート。五ヶ月前、アーサー非公式にイームス宅に引っ越す。

あまりにも何時間も見つめていて、それらの文字がぼやけ始めた、そのときだった。  
アーサーの脳裏に、ひとつのアイディアがひらめいた。

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

アーサーがリビングルームで待機しているところに、イームスが帰宅した。  
疲れた顔をしている。目の下にはくまがあり、服はしわくちゃになっていたが、笑みを浮かべていた。  
とはいえ、その目はいまひとつ笑っていなかったが。

「ハイ、ダーリン」

逢いたかったとか、おまえが眠れてないのはおれのせいだってわかってる、など言いたいことはたくさんあったけれど、アーサーはそれらを口にしなかった。  
どう話を進めるべきかについてアーサーはきっちりと計画をたてていたし、イームスに気を取られてそこから脱線するわけにはいかないのだ。

「座ってくれ」

アーサーの言葉に従い、イームスがどさりとソファに腰をおろす。笑みが消え、代わりに少しばかり哀しみの混じったあいまいな表情になっているのを見て、アーサーは無意識のうちに眉をしかめた。イームスにそんな顔をさせたいわけじゃないのに、と。しばらくためらった後、アーサーは口を開いた。

「教えてくれればよかったのに」  
「なにを？」 と眉を寄せたイームスに、アーサーはふたりがいるこの空間全体をなんとなく示すようなしぐさをして見せた。

「おれたちがつきあっていること、おれが引っ越していたこと、おれの名前がおまえの家の権原証書に———」  
「———おれたちの家、の」

そっと言葉を差し挟んできたイームスを、アーサーはじっと見つめた。  
長い間、ずっと。

「———ああ。おれたちの家の」

そう繰り返したアーサーに、イームスが笑いかける。

「恋愛だとか、つきあっているとか、そういうんじゃなくていい。おれたちの関係に名前をつける必要なんてないだろ。ただ『おれたち』のままでいいし、気にしなくていいんだ」

それを聞き、アーサーの表情が物思わしげなものになる。  
そして軽く小首を傾げると、イームスに訊ねた。

「おまえ、なんでおれにドッグタグをくれたんだ？」  
「この間、ふと出てきたから。おれが仕事やらなんやらでいないとき、おれのものがなにかおまえの手元にあるように、って思ってさ。なんていうか、……おまえにあげるのが正しい感じがしたんだ」

アーサーはそれに頷き、少しばかり恥ずかしそうに小さく笑った。

「お返しにおまえになにをあげようか決めるために、チャートを作ったんだ」  
「おまえらしいな」

イームスが笑う。愛しげに。

「お返しなんて必要ないからな、ラヴ。あれはただ、おれがおまえに持っていてもらいたいと思っただけなんだから」  
「ああ、わかってる」

アーサーはポケットから小さな箱を出し、イームスに渡した。  
緊張のあまりにか、意図しない笑いがこぼれてしまう。

「ドッグタグのお返しになにか渡さなきゃいけないと思ったからとか、あまりにも長い時間をかけておまえになにをあげるべきか考えたからにはなにかあげないともったいないからとか、そういうんじゃないからな。おまえを信じていて、おまえに持っていてもらいたいから。だから、これを贈るんだ」

箱を開けたイームスが、鋭くアーサーを見上げる。

「ダーリン、これは……」  
「正確なレプリカだ。だから、ただ象徴的な意味でおまえに渡すわけじゃない。おれのを作ったときと同じように、正確に重さをはかって作ってある」

それを聞き、ぱちくりと瞬きをしたイームスが、アーサーをじっと見つめる。  
アーサーは満足げに笑いながら言った。

「いつもと役割が逆だな」  
「アーサー……」

イームスがつぶやく。

「ラヴ。……トーテムのレプリカを、おれにくれるなんて。取り返しがつくことじゃないんだぞ」

アーサーはこっくりと頷き、シンプルな言葉でさらりと告げた。

「わかってる。だからこそ、だ」

イームスが震えたような笑い声をあげ、顔を片手でごしごしとこする。

「いまからとある告白をするが、パニックに陥らないと約束してくれ」

なんだそれは、とアーサーが眉を寄せながらイームスをにらむ。  
そのひとみを見つめ、真剣な面持ちでイームスが言う。

「本当におまえを愛している、アーサー。心から」

そして、ゆっくりとなにかを数えているかのように指を一本ずつ立てていった。一、二の、三……。

「ちょっと待て。おれがパニックになるのをカウントダウンしているのか？！」

そう叫ぶと、アーサーはイームスに向かって（わざと当たらないように）枕をぶん投げ、このくそ野郎と罵り、そして。

 

ふたりの間にある距離を、そっとキスで閉じた。

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again sarahyyy!! Love love love your Oblivious!Arthur and Sweet!HottieBoyfriend!Eames<333
> 
> もしもお気に召しましたら、励みになりますので、kudos♡を押してくださったら嬉しいです！ 元のsarahyyy嬢の作品でもよろしければぜひお願いします♡ ちなみに、Oblivious!○○で「天然、もしくは無自覚な○○キャラ」というような意味なので、ここでは天然アーサーとか、無自覚アーサー、ということですね。優秀なポイントマンなのに恋愛方面だけ鈍い、というのは万国共通の萌えポインツのようですｗ
> 
> そういえば、原作で愛用のモレスキンにメモをまじめにとっているからか、スラッシュのアーサーはなにか想定外のことが起きると「落ち着くためにチャートやパワポを作成する」というのもよく見られる描写で、それも楽しいのでした♡


End file.
